Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential amplifier and more particularly to a differential two-stage amplifier with current compensation mechanism at high temperature condition.
Description of the Related Art
When the process advances to 90 nm, 45 nm or even to 28 nm, the heat generated due to the power consumption causes a high temperature variation to a micro integrated circuit. The integrated circuit is significantly affected by the temperature variation, especially to the circuits that require precisely measurements, such as a temperature sensor. The high temperature influence needs to be avoided.